Under the Snow
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: A little story I came up with; Alicia and Maxwell spend Christmas Eve wondering what to get each other as a thank you gift.


A fluffy Christmas story I got after spending some time with my family, hope you enjoy.

I do not own anything

* * *

Together under the Snow

A Bullet Witch Fanfiction

The last time Maxwell Cougar had taken the time to enjoy the snow it was before the invasion. It was back when everything was still normal; no demons, no scavenging for survival. Back then when he was given his chance to return home to his family Maxwell took it. It was fun; coming home to his parents and his siblings, their relatives flying in just for that one special time of the year.

His brother would always look up at the sky waiting for Santa to come flying in when they were younger. Maxwell laughed every time he pouted when he didn't see him but he always told him he'll come as soon as they fell asleep. His sister would always hang around their mother, helping her with cooking the Christmas dinner. Their father well, he was out shopping for the family.

It pained him to think about his family since now even with the demons on the run he still had no idea where any of them were, if they alive or dead. Some nights it kept him up, others he simply had nightmares.

Looking upward at the darkening sky Maxwell only had one thought before he decided to return to their make-shift base. _Do you have bad dreams around this time of the year Alicia?_

* * *

**It's getting colder than you expected? **Darkness inquired watching Alicia trunk through the rumble shivering slightly. **Perhaps you should have got a thicker coat. **

The early winter winds easily passed through the light windbreaker Alicia had draped over herself. "It's not like I had had much choice, it was the only thing that wasn't torn up." She'd picked up the coat from what she assumed was a department store upon arriving in the city. Winter had started and she knew she would need some kind of protection against the cold.

Currently she was walking down a deserted street that some had had most of its street lights up and working. Some of the building that still had lights flickered with power making the street light enough for her to see the other end and most of the corner where demons could have lurked.

_Maxwell… _She thought remembering the last time she'd heard from him he'd said his people were working on a power grid that ran through the whole east coast. _They're making head way. _

**A fool but I must admit he's able to get results. Thinking about him again? **

Alicia had grown used to Darkness teasing her when it came to Maxwell, it had been about seven weeks since she'd seen him and from time to time he did cross her mind. She never voiced it but there were times when she did worry about him given how reckless he could be, especially when it came to saving people. _Still it's nice to know there's a few decent people left in the world. _

**If by decent you mean unimaginable foolish than yes, among humans they're becoming a rare breed. **

Tuning out her companion Alicia glanced down the other end of the street sensing a small tremor. Her Gun Rod as up fully ready for battle. She'd cleared out most of the demons in the area including the stronger ones but she could have missed a few stranglers.

**Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about. **Darkness spoke surprising her. **Just your ride coming to pick you up. **

At first Alicia was confused but soon she heard the sound of tires and engines heading her way. Lowering her Gun Rod she saw the outlines of four military Humvees getting closer. As they got closer she could see a certain blond-haired resistance commander stick his head out to see her.

"Maxwell." She thought letting a small smile grace her face.

"Hey Alicia! Need a ride?" He hopped out of the door running straight up to her. _Still as beautiful as I remember_.

"How'd you know I was here?" She asked watching more soldiers form up around Maxwell making sure the area was secure.

"We didn't really, we were just passing through." He pointed to a pack of supplies tucked neatly in the backseats of the Humvees. "After clearing out a few more demons we came upon an old military base, it was a cash mine." He smiled slightly looking up at the sky then back at Alicia. "We can give you a ride back to one of our bases. It would beat walking around here in the cold when it's getting dark."

"Any particular place you want me to seat?" She placed a hand on her hip noticing some of the soldiers whispering ac chuckling to themselves. "Don't worry I'll seat in the back." She walked right past him towards the vehicle.

Ignoring the light blush on his face he quickly got back in the shotgun sit of the Humvee and ordered everyone to move out. Every time he took his eyes off the road he looked back at Alicia who kept looking out the window at the darkening sky.

* * *

_I forgot Christmas is tomorrow._ Base's Christmas's light nearly blinded Alicia when they first pulled up.

"It may make us a target for whatever's out there but most of the men were pretty dead-set on hanging up Christmas lights." Maxwell sat down a pack of boxes on a cart that another soldier quickly pushed away. "The world may be broken but doing this just helps everyone ease back into normal life."

A few kids ran past the adults waving ribbons and putting them up on mock Christmas trees that had been set up.

"That's good." She was happy to see that even with an air of danger still present people were able to enjoy the holidays. "So…are you thinking of being with anyone on Christmas?"

The blush on his face was unmistakable. "N-No! I can't, I've got too many things to do; there's…there's…" He noticed she had walked off into the crowd sparing him the need to answer.

"She's really lightened up since you two first met eh?" A voice called making Maxwell turn. It was Dean, a soldier Maxwell had come to view as the closest thing he had to a best friend. "I'm surprised you haven't asked her out or something, I know now's not the best time but I'm sure there's still a few places you could take a girl."

Maxwell groaned turning to head towards the command center. Dean was a good guy if a little rude at times, after the final battle with the Omega he been the first to tease Maxwell on his friendship with Alicia. "Dean I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you me and Alicia don't have that kind of relationship."

As he poured himself a glass of eggnog Dead's light blight eyes burrowed into him along with a playful smile. "Not yet commander, tis the season for spending time with that special someone."

"I assume you'll be spending Christmas with Sarah?"

Dean's face lit up at the mention of his girlfriend, they'd met during one of their battles to recapture what once was Baltimore and from there the relationship took off. Maxwell wouldn't admit it but sometimes when he saw them together and some of the other troops he did think of Alicia. Naturally he pushed those thoughts to the side but ever since people had started hanging up lights and decorations Maxwell had been wishing more and more for her to be here with him.

"Maxwell trust me when I say this; both of you have earned a break. She's been traveling ever since she defeated that Omega demon and from all signs; she's still single."

"You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

"No not like that, not unless you want to." He flashed him a small grin before continuing. "I mean do something special for her. I and the others can scrape something together as thanks for giving us a fighting chance but if the gift comes from you…"

Maxwell thought about what Dead had just said realizing as stupid as it sounded he was gonna try it. "What do you think I should get her? It's not like we've got much use for stuff like presents considering we just barely back from the brink of extinction."

"You're right about that but I don't mean anything fancy." His eyes got a serious as he put his mug down. "It just has to be something that would come from your heart, something personal."

Cracking a small smile Maxwell decided maybe a little payback was an order. "Since you're giving me all this great advice I think I can ask you what you're doing for Sarah on Christmas."

"We're having dinner together." He finished his mug then stood up to leave. "Beyond that sorry commander but you'll have to torture me to give up the rest."

He watched him walk back off mauling to himself what he would get her, what could he get her? _What the hell do I have that could carry that much meaning?_

* * *

**Tell me Alicia how much do you remember about this time of the year when you were younger? **

Looking at raining skies Alicia couldn't help but think back to the last Christmas she had with her father. "I was…happy Darkness, more happy than I'd ever been." It still pained her to think about him. "If I could it would have been nice to spend this Christmas with him or my…mother."

**It's not exactly my place but you could try to stomach spending it with those bubbling idiots. Odds are the blond would **_**love **_**that. **

On her way up to the balcony she'd passed children playing around or helping out around the base. The scene had both filled her with warmth; most of the children were probably orphans but even in a world so still full of darkness they were able to laugh and smile. Some of them noticed her and smiled surprising somewhat.

_You're like a ray of light shining through the darkness. _

**Alicia, look. **

Turning herself away from her thoughts she felt not cold rain but soft snow touching her exposed skin. The rain had changed to snow and it had begun sticking to the ground.

Alicia held out her hand enjoying the feeling of the snow. "How long has it been since we've seen snow?"

**Not since we went over to Europe and killed that demon that seemed dead-set on burying everyone in ice. Not to bother you but you should probably turn in for the night, you can enjoy all this tomorrow, on Christmas morning. **

Yawn the witch withdrew from the balcony shivering slightly from the increased cold air. She'd been given a room as courtesy (Maxwell probably gave her the best room they had available) in the sleeping quarters. On her door she could a few Christmas cards from some of the soldiers and civilians along with and a plate of cookies no doubt from the children.

**Christmas, heh, probably one of the only times humans can try to think of other people for a change. **

Picking up the plate and cards Alicia strode into her room to get ready for bed. "Say Darkness…would you have liked anything for Christmas?"

**Just the complete destruction of every demon on the earth. **

Alicia laughed lightly changing into a sleeping gown she found in the closet. "That gift may take a while but I promise you I'll get it."

The bed was a lumpy but soft enough for her to fall asleep peaceful. Before she let herself drift off she remembered something her father said; spending Christmas with the people you care about most, that's the best gift you could ever give someone.

_Should I…ask him?_

* * *

All through the day Alicia did her best to remain in the shadows, only saying high and greetings when someone directly addressed her. It wasn't that she as sacred it was that she still didn't feel…right, being around other people. Darkness kept poking in but she ignored most of his snide comments focusing on looking for Maxwell. She asked some of the soldiers but all they said was he'd gone out.

"Where to?" She asked already wondering where the Resistance leader could be on Christmas day.

"He didn't say. All he said was he'd be back before it got dark out and we lit up the big boy over there." One soldier, Dean, said pointing to the largest tree in the base. "Don't worry he won't wonder too far out of the safe zones. Odds are he just went outside to make a snow man."

Outside snow had covered the entire city giving everyone the chance to go and play, including the adults. Snowmen and snow angels filled every open courtyard in the base's reach. Still no Maxwell.

**I'm beginning to wonder if he just decided to work the whole day. **

Somehow that thought didn't surprise Alicia knowing Maxwell's hard-working personality.

Towards the end of the day everyone began to turn in for the night leaving a field full of snow sculptures and make-shift sleds all over the place. Alicia returned to the top of the base to watch the snowflakes flitter to the ground.

"I figured you'd be up here." Maxwell's voice called to her making her turn to the door. Underneath one arm was a hastily wrapped package. "Some of the guys said you were looking for me all day."

"I was just wondering if you were going to spend all day working." She denied scooting over to make a place for him.

For the first few minutes they sat in complete silence under the snow watching the ruined landscape get buried under a layer of snow. For Alicia she was still able to remember walking through her hometown; seeing all the towering skyscrapers get topped off with Christmas lights and decorations being everywhere she looked. Now what she saw was still a little heartbreaking but remembering the people celebrating inside took some of the sting out of the pain.

Maxwell coughed catching her attention. "So did you ever do anything for Christmas, I mean before all this?"

"I…made snow angels with my parents."

He rubbed his hands together either in a nervous fit or to keep them warm. "Not to be rude but Alicia how did your mother…pass away?"

For the first time emotion flashed through her eyes; sadness. "She died from a disease when I was about six. All I can remember is that she loved me and my father more than anything."

"I see." He looked away. "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's not a problem. The other soldiers have been telling me things have been going well for you guys." She faced him with a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to you. We've got a firm hold on the entire east coast and we've been getting calls in from other parts of the country saying they've been having better luck." His smile deemed somewhat when he thought about the next piece of good news. "We've also uh, been getting some international news saying they're starting to turn the tide on the demons too."

"And?"

"Some of the good news is being credited towards you. There was one especial good report from France. We got a few pictures from the battle and some of them had you with some…"

"Nothing's happened." Alicia said suddenly surprising Maxwell. "There were some friendly offers but I didn't take any, I had too much to do."

**Too much to do or you'd already set eyes on someone else? **

"I-It's not like I was asking if y-you were I-I didn't mean…are you enjoying this?" He asked noticing the ghost of a smile becoming brighter on her face.

Her head turned the other way laughing softly at the man's confusion. "So who's the present for?"

_Now or never Maxwell. _He brought the present forward in front of Alicia. "It's for you, my way of thanks for giving everyone including me hope for the future. Merry Christmas Alicia."

At first Alicia was a little pulled back by the baggy gift but once the shock faded she took the present filling its wait. _He actually got me something._ Gently tearing away the paper Alicia was even more surprised to find military issue army jacket that had been costumed for the winter. Turning it over in her heads she noticed the name tag. "…This is yours."

"Yeah, I kept it all this time from when the demons emerged all the way up to now." He scratched the back of his head not knowing if she liked it or not.

"Maxwell…this is yours, I can't take it, not for all it represents." She tried to give it back to him but he refused saying people like her are the reason eh first enlisted. "What do you mean?"

"Alicia you gave us hope, that's why I first joined the military, because I wanted to give people hope for a better tomorrow."

Alicia didn't quite know how to react to hearing that but somehow it made her feel better inside. She as a witch that fought demons with demonic power yet she had been able to give people hope.

**Irony's a funny thing isn't it? Since he probably went scraping through whatever wasn't tactile armor or clothing I think you should give the fool something in return. That is a human tradition on this day right? **

Putting both her hands together Alicia summoned up her magic to create a small orb of white light. The orb glowed in her hands before it disappeared revealing a snow globe with a picture of a bird flying off a tree branch. "Merry…Christmas Maxwell." The words felt strange coming out of her mouth but at the same time felt so right.

Maxwell took the magically created snow globe with trembling hands but non the less his eyes showed deep gratitude for it. "Thank you Alicia."

_No._ She thought watching him admire the snow globe and small. _Thank you for making me feel human again. _

Slowly Maxwell wrapped his arm around Alicia's shoulders. Letting her defenses down she leaned onto his chest but not before placing a small kiss on his cheek earning a good blush on his face. They stayed there in that position until they were called back in for the lighting of the Christmas tree. As they walked back they both had the same thought;

_Best Christmas in a long time._

* * *

Have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
